


After The Curtain Calls

by takahashi reina (reinahwanggg)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fast Food, Jeno Works In The Fast Food Industry, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Na Jaemin Is Mischievous, Na Jaemin is a Good Friend, Racism, Xenophobia, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinahwanggg/pseuds/takahashi%20reina
Summary: Jeno Lee knows a beauty when he sees one. And his best friend Jaemin knows exactly when Jeno is gonna fall to his knees.Moving to a new town wasn't an easy fit for both boys, having to move away from friends and family to go to the college of their dreams. But maybe it isn't all that bad if the lady who comes in after 4pm to order the same sandwich and smoothie is present during Jeno's shift.Jeno Lee knows a beauty when he sees one, and it just so happens to be a melanin queen with a bright smile and her heart on her sleeve.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Sierra's The Best

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I LITERALLY HAD A DREAM WHERE I WENT TO WENDY'S AFTER CLASS AND JENO WORKED THERE AND HE ASKED FOR MY NUMBER AND I DECIDED, hey why not make it into a fic. so, here you go.

_**Jeno is tired.** _

Completely and utterly tired of the people that comes in and out of the fast food restaurant he works at. Some of them give him a tight lipped smile when they see him, maybe even a little wave because they're regulars, but the rest ? Boy the rest of them give him side glances. Send small whispers into their friend's ears and they all take a look at him and look away once he catches them staring. Jeno is tired of it. 

At first, Jeno took the looks with pride, and more often than not, he would smile at the customers that looked at him, but after many, _and I mean **many**_ looks of disgust later, he stopped smiling. Even the little whisper that was a bit too loud caught his ear and made him turn away from the line and focus on getting the fries in those holders for the customers to enjoy. 

One day, Jeno had asked Jaemin if those were looks he often got while on campus, considering that Jeno's classes were during the night and Jaemin's classes were during the day. Jaemin just replied that his friend Esther told him that it was something he had to get used to. Jeno didn't like how he had to get used to it.

It was a normal 4 to 12 shift as usual, and like always Jeno was manning the fries and smoothies. It was either that or drive thru, and Jeno hated the drive-thru, but he'll have to go eventually. Dine-in closes at 10:30pm sharp. Jeno always had a 4-12 shift on the weekends, since his one elective class falls on Saturday mornings. So, he chose it above everything else. 

It wasn't like Jeno needed this job. His family always sent him enough money to get through the month and to pay for his housing and such, but Jeno always loved to have pocket money of his own. And Jaemin liked being around people, so it was a win-win. 

At 3:58pm, Jaemin saunters in with the brightest smile on his face that Jeno has seen in a while, with his red collared shirt tucked in his black suit pants and his hands in the air as he shouts "JENO LEE, I HAVE RETURNED" despite the fact that the restaurant was half full and now collectively staring at the strange Korean male. 

"You're late Jaemin." Both Jeno and Jasmine, a fellow friend of Jaemin from the college campus says to him and he laughs with his entire heart. Jasmine looks at Jeno, who looks at her and all two of them shake their heads with a small smile on their faces. Jasmine calls the next person up and they relate their order to her with the same tight lipped smile on their face as always. Did Jeno say he was tired? 

"Come on guys, it's 3:58. I'm actually pretty early, if I do say so myself." Jaemin replies and walks to the door that leads to the kitchen and the station. Seleste looks up as she's taking another car's order and lifts her hand in praise as she sees who enters. 

"Yeah, because having Seleste wait eight extra minutes for your sorry ass is being early." Jeno says as Jaemin walks past him, and Jaemin retaliates by knocking him in the ribs with his elbow. Jaemin goes to the back and signs in, then goes to the register by the first window and picks up the headphones that were placed on the computer. Jaemin turns to see Seleste signing out and leaving. 

Jaemin starts to connect his headphones up to the system, and says "Come on guys, I'm not that late." The system then sets up and he says the standard line and takes the customer's order. He looks out of the corner of his eye and sees their manager, and it causes him to mentally scream out into the air. After he tells the customer their total and to drive up to the first window, their manager speaks. 

"Mr. Na, you are in fact late my dear. Do you know where this establishment is located?" Mrs. Johnson, head manager of the establishment asks once he takes a little break. Before he could answer, another car pulls up to order and Jaemin repeats the same process all over again. 

"This establishment is located in the Golden Gates constituency ma'am." He replies and she nods her head at that. He taps in the transactions and hands the first customer their change, giving a bright smile and telling them to go to the second window for their food. 

"Right Jaemin, it is in the Golden Gates constituency. And where is the college you go to located?" She asks, and he goes to take the order of the next car pulling up. After that, he gives the car that stopped in front of the window their change and tells them to go to the second window with a smile. This time, the person in the car smiles back and it leaves Jaemin a bit dumbfounded. 

"I know it's close to Bain Town. So I'm guessing Bain Town." He replies, and notices how three cars come on to the drive-thru back to back. Mrs. Johnson then uses the time in between to explain to him that although the town they live in is relatively small, Bain Town is still a bit far from Golden Gates, and that arriving ten minutes before your shift starts is an example of being a good employee. She leaves after that. For the next few minutes, the restaurant starts to empty out and the drive-thru is occupied by less cars. The beginning of a 4pm shift on the weekend was never a busy time. It's a Saturday, most educational facilities are closed and people don't get off until 5pm anyway. 

So, the workers all take a little breather before the dinner rush kicks in and traffic ensues greatly. After about five minutes of no service for the drive-thru, Jaemin moves from his spot and goes over to Jeno, who puts in a batch of fries to be cooked. Jasmine sits on the stool in front of her register and hums a small tune that greatly contradicts the music playing throughout the establishment. 

"Mrs. Johnson makes me question why I put up with this job sometimes." Jaemin says as he leans on the side of the wall, watching as Jeno continues to place the fries into the oil to ㅡ well, fry. Jeno shakes his head and mutters to himself "here we go again" which, unfortunately gets picked up in the ears of Na Jaemin himself. 

"Please remember that you wanted a job, and Mrs. Johnson was more than willing to give us one." Jeno replies, and he picks up the bag of fries to put back in the freezer. He slaps Jaemin on the back as he passes. Jaemin kisses his teeth in response. 

"Why are you late anyway? I would say it's unlike you, but it's also unlike you to take a weekend shift, so." Jeno asks as he walks past and Jasmine stops humming momentarily to say "You bet that right." causing them to laugh and Jaemin to whine out that they're bullying him. 

"I was waiting on Sierra to finish class. Her Creative Writing Professor was being a pain in the ass and let them out at 3:45." Jaemin replies, and Jasmine stops humming altogether to look up at Jaemin at the mention of her sister. "If you were waiting for her, where is she now?" Jasmine asks, and Jaemin walks over to the counter with a smile. 

"She went home to go change. Aiden's coming over tonight and she has to babysit, but she says she'll be here before the 5pm rush. Don't worry your little head Jas, she's safe." Jaemin explains, and in the end coos at his coworker, who glares at him, which causes him to lift up his arms in mock surrender. Jeno, however is watching the fries in confusion. Who is Sierra? 

"Yah, Na Jaemin, who is Sierra?" Jeno asks, and Jasmine looks at him as if he grew two heads. Jaemin sighs and smacks his hand to his forehead gently, shaking his head in disappointment to the person he calls his best friend. 

"Remember that although Esther and I are Nursing buddies, she is a friend of a friend." Jaemin says, and Jeno nods, knowing that much. "Yeah, I thought the friend of a friend was Jasmine though." To which they both respond, "We're not friends." with a straight face and three blinks a piece. 

"The first friend I ever made on campus, was Sierra. She showed me the Nursing building with a bright smile and she was waiting on Esther by the time our class had finished. Esther and Sierra are basically sisters, like Jasmine and Sierra are. They're all sisters basically." 

"Huh, small world. So, Sierra is the person who is therefore challenging me for your best friend spot, like you once told me like two weeks ago when I offered to pick you up and you said your friend had it?" 

"Exactly. Well, I can have more than one best friend, it's no big deal." 

"Jaemin, you have like, six best friends. Me, Mark, Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung. You want another one?" 

"Well, Mr. Jeno Lee. I don't have any GIRL best friends. And having a girl best friend, and a boy best friend is common here. That's beside the point. Sierra's gonna be here soon. And I told her good things about you. Mess this up and I'm gonna tease you until the day we die." Jeno shakes his head and turns away from Jaemin. 

When the clock struck 4:37pm, the security eyed outside the window for a hot minute, and Jasmine looked at him with disgust, before following his line of vision and then continuing to look at him with disgust before smiling to herself. The door opens and in walks a small, yet curve filled lady with a nice baby blue sweatshirt, tucked into some black ripped jeans. A necklace with the word "Peace" dangled on her neck as he holds her hand out, and a tinier hand encases hers as they both strut inside the establishment. 

The curls on the sides of her face bounces joyfully, her hair slicked down and the rest more to her left side as it curls in different directions, sitting on her nape and expanding out to make a gigantic ponytail. Her beautiful brown eyes are covered up by her lids as she smiles the most ethereal smile Jeno has ever seen, with the boy beside her laughing as well. They both walk up to the register where Jasmine is working. 

"Good afternoon sexy thing, fancy seeing you here on the weekend." Jasmine says to the lady, who laughs boisterously in response, and Jeno thinks it sounds like a car collision, but it's not the worst laugh he has ever heard, so it's okay. She's beautiful. And by the way she has Jaemin smiling by the counter, he can tell her personality is outstanding as well. 

"Do you always flirt with your customers or is it just me?" She replies and for the first time _ever_ Jasmine laughs at something within Jeno and Jaemin's presence. Damn, this girl is no joke.

"Only you beautiful. Now, what can I get you?" 

"Three number eights, one with no ranch and no bacon, you know mommy hate ranch. A wrap, a number four double, three large fries, ten piece spicy nuggets, barbecue sauce please, Warren made sure to drill that in my damn head. Three apple pies, a junior cheeseburger for my little man right here, four mango smoothies, a rootbeer soda and some orange juice please." Jeno's eyes widened in surprise as the extensive list of food got called off by the smaller girl and it made him question just who the fuck is she getting all of this food for? 

"Not getting anything for C?" Jasmine asks and Jeno was like "who THE FUCK IS C? MA'AM JUST ORDERED A HOUSE MEAL." but like, in his head because he didn't need any attention to himself with all of that. He then turned to man the fries. He was glad that there was still three batches that were done for a bit now. 

"Nah, she's not even at the house right now. I was gonna get something for Brandon, but he said he'll get something for himself. How much is the total?" Jasmine then goes to tell her that it's $49.58 and Aiden goes in her purse and hands Jasmine a fifty dollar bill. It was cute. Jasmine gives the lady her change, not even bothering to ask for the initial and tells her to go to the counter Jaemin is leaning on to wait for her order. She smiles brightly once again once she sees him. 

"NANA!!!" She yells out, and he yells back a "CECE!!"" in response as he hugs her and smiles. Jeno goes to pack three large fries, two regular fries and a kid's meal fries as he listens in on how "Cece" is asking how he's been and telling him that she still doesn't believe he's working this weekend. Aiden then gives her the purse he's been holding and she looks to see that her phone was ringing inside of it. She excuses herself by the refill drinking machine and answers the phone while filling a cup with rootbeer soda. 

"When you come to the counter to put the fries in the bags, I want you to say hi to Sierra." Jaemin says, and Jeno snaps his head up so fast his neck starts hurting. That's Sierra?! 

Jeno doesn't exactly know what look he has on his face right now, but if he knew Na Jaemin like he thought he did, the smirk that's tugging his lip is there because Jeno has a look of surprise and disbelief on his face. Thus mischievous Jaemin is out to play. Sierra comes back to the counter with a "love you too ma, see you when you reach." that makes Jeno swoon. 

Jeno watches as Mariah, puts two bags on the table and places a few sandwiches inside, and Alexia goes over to make the smoothies. They all work at a steady pace and Jaemin hears someone say hello in his headphones, making him wave Sierra goodbye and walk to the register. Looks like traffic is going to start any minute now. Jeno takes the fries he has and walks over to the counter, not knowing why, but feeling so anxious all of a sudden. So what, beautiful people make him nervous. 

He rests the fries in the bag and looks over to Jaemin who's taking an order, and Jasmine, who's smiling at Aiden as he shows her his fingers. That means he'll have to support himself in his mind and work through this with a level head and a steady heart. Once he places the fries in, he looks up at the smaller lady, who has her head in her phone and says with the deepest voice he can muster, 

_**"Hi, uh....Sierra? I'm Jaemin's friend Jeno."** _


	2. See You Later, Jeno Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno didn't go to sleep until like two in the morning because he kept staring at the picture of Sierra and screaming into his pillow, before realizing that he left Jasmine on read and sent a bunch of hearts and keyboard smashes. Jasmine replied that morning with a picture that had Sierra's text in it, saying "omg he's so adorable. tell him i said good morning" and yeah, maybe Jeno did wake up Jaemin by screaming and dropping his phone at like 9 in the morning. He was met with a flurry of laughing audio messages and stickers from the group chat because of it, but he didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Hello 안녕 !! i literally just made this book yesterday, but the ideas are FLOWING if I do say so myself, so I am happy for that. Underlined dialogue from now on will indicate that it is being spoken in Korean. regular dialogue is English. Yes, Jeno and Jaemin speak to each other in English. They do it to sharpen their English skills and it's coming in handy. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy !

**_Jeno hits his head on his car door,_ **

and Jaemin laughs behind them as they both exit the establishment. Their 4 to 12 shift had just ended and to say that Jeno was embarrassed would be the understatement of the year. Jaemin and Jeno exchange salutations with Jasmine as she goes to her car to leave. They both wave at Austin, fellow coworker as he guides Dreniqua to the mini van at the end of the parking lot. It had became a routine for both boys to wait until the female workers were safe before going back to the dorms. 

As Skylar exits the establishment last, waving them goodbye as she steps in her father's truck, they look around the parking lot to make sure that everyone was accounted for, Jaemin giving Mrs. Johnson a small wave of dismissal as he sees her standing by the window of the fast food place with her hands behind her back. She replies with a curt nod. 

"Yah, Jeno Lee I love you so much, but I have to tell Chenle about this." Jaemin says as he opens the car door and slides inside. Jeno groans in annoyance as a retaliation, before the words clicked in his sleep deprived mind and he opens the door in attempt to take the phone out of Jaemin's hand. 0023, Mission Failed Lieutenant Lee. 

Jeno decides to just let it go and meet his demise, sitting inside the driver's seat of the car and turning it on so that they can finally go home and rest for once. Then Jeno remembers that he has another 4 to 12 shift. Just his luck, as one would say. He looks over to see Chenle's eye pop up on Jaemin's screen, before he backs up and his face is on display. Jaemin pulls a funny face and turns on the light, causing Chenle to laugh. 

"Na Jaemin. To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me at like," he stops, and then checks the time on his apple watch "one in the afternoon?"  Jaemin laughs at that and they fall into an easy conversation. Jeno butts in whenever Chenle acknowledges him or whenever Jaemin asks him to tell Chenle about the customer who rolled her eyes at them both when she came to pick up her food. Chenle found that rude, but didn't say anything. 

Somewhere along the line, Jeno had driven closer to the dorm, and the video call had multipled. Chenle had invited Jisung, who waved with his sweater paws and yawned out that Chenle was interrupting his rest, before he noticed Jaemin and happily said hi to him and Jeno. Chenle then invited Renjun, who then invited Donghyuck and Mark and they all said hi to each other with gratitude and annoyance. 

They all sat (or lied down in the other's cases. Jeno was pretty sure Hyuck was dosing off again) and spoke to each other like a screen wasn't between them, and it was nice. It felt bittersweet knowing that they had to chat over a screen now, but that was okay. They'll see each other for Christmas, probably. So, for now, just make it seem as if the screens weren't there and they weren't thousands of miles away. 

As Jeno approached the last red light before they reached to the dorms (omg it sounds like such a long ass ride. okay that was unINTENTIONAL I SWEAR) Jaemin perked up as if a sudden realization befell upon him like an unexpected storm. And when Jeno turned to look at Jaemin, Jeno wish he hadn't. All it took was a "don't you dare" to croak out of his throat to have Jaemin retell the story. By the end of it, everyone was laughing their asses off, including, but not surprisingly, a sleepy Donghyuck. 

So what? Sierra put on a bright smile and introduced herself? So what Jeno stood there for like almost a minute before he remembered he was supposed to manning the fries and tripped over salutations _and_ his shoelaces? So what? Jisung cried in front of his crush when they told him hi back in like, third grade. At least Jeno didn't cry. I mean, maybe internally, but he didn't cry. 

And when Sierra got all of her food put in a larger bag (courtesy of Jeno being a gentleman and knowing that Sierra had to hold Aiden's hand) she had smiled at him and said "See you later, Jeno Lee." and okay, maybe he did cry, but like, not for long. Just like a tear or two. And he waved at her, at least. Said "Yeah, later. See, later. Yeah" And I mean, that's something right? Gosh, why did pretty people make Jeno so nervous?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was mentally cursing at the fact that Jaemin, of all people was the one he moved countries with. Na Jaemin, of all people. I mean, it was either just Jaemin, or Jaemin, Hyuck and Junnie. On second thought, Jeno would take the blessings he has received and run like the wind with it. Wait, I'm getting off track. 

Jeno pulled up in his reserved parking spot and turned off the engine, as Chenle retorts to Jisung that he shouldn't be laughing because he cried when his crush told him hi back in third grade. _"Nice one, Chenle."_ Jeno thought to himself as he places his feet out of the car and exits with brisk. Jeno just wanted to sleep. He had a project due Monday evening, and another shift to tackle in the afternoon. 

Jisung whined in response to the accusation and it causes everyone to laugh as well. Jaemin exits the car and closes the door, and Jeno clicks the lock button, turning around and walking up to the entrance of the boy's building. It wasn't all that easy being in a small university, but he made due with it because it was a university he and Jaemin found on the internet while they were in 8th grade and decided that it was the place they wanted to go to. And then in 9th grade, Donghyuck and Renjun transferred to their middle school. Jaemin and Renjun had hit it off, and Donghyuck was just friends with everybody, but the bond they all had with each other wove tightly together when they all moved to high school and (aside from Mark) only had each other. It was hard to leave their friends and families behind, but they had made up their minds, and even pinky promised on it. You don't break 8th grade pinky promises. 

Although Jeno and Jaemin were both devastated that Jeno had night classes and Jaemin more than likely only went to campus at night for lab, they were glad that they were both roommates, so all in all it wasn't too bad. Jeno would've freaked if he had to reintroduce himself to another disgusting glare. Jeno's tired okay, give the poor boy a break from all of this. 

They enter the dorm and go to the elevator, clicking on the 5th floor and waiting. After exiting the elevator, they went to their room, with Jeno pushing the key in the lock and opening the door. Jaemin laughed at Mark as he got up out of his bed and slipped on a water bottle, and everyone looked at Mark's screen before laughing as well. Jeno had said his goodbyes to the boys, something about "it being 1am and he had both an assignment to complete and another shift at the restaurant" and went on his merry long way. 

He stripped out of his clothes, and hurried to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. After that, he threw on a tank tee and some basketball shorts, and walked out into his bedroom to put his phone on charge. He noticed that he had a message from Jasmine, who never texts him, and opens it to see Sierra with a shy smile and her hand in the air at the camera, with a caption that says "She told me to send you this." Jeno groaned and plopped down on his bed, screaming into his pillow. He picked up his phone from the bedside table and smile, before screaming again. Jeno needed sleep. 

* * *

_**Jeno dragged himself to the back,** _

with his glasses sitting on his nose and a yawn escaping his lips at 3:48pm the next day. Jeno didn't go to sleep until like two in the morning because he kept staring at the picture of Sierra and screaming into his pillow, before realizing that he left Jasmine on read and sent a bunch of hearts and keyboard smashes. Jasmine replied that morning with a picture that had Sierra's text in it, saying "omg he's so adorable. tell him i said good morning" and yeah, maybe Jeno did wake up Jaemin by screaming and dropping his phone at like 9 in the morning. He was met with a flurry of laughing audio messages and stickers from the group chat because of it, but he didn't care. 

Working on that damn project until 2:50pm and rushing to get ready was what tired him the fuck out. Traffic was basically nonexistent on Sundays in the small town because families usually stayed home or induced themselves in their religious beliefs, which would often end around 1pm or so. Jeno just wasn't sure why the restaurant he worked at was open on a Sunday as well. Then he remembers that not everyone has the same religious beliefs as half of the nation does, and some people can't cook to save their life, so it wasn't all that bad. Except he's tired and has to man the drive thru for this shift, so it fucking sucks. He wasn't in the mood for side glances today. 

He greets the staff with a tired smile and he pushes up his glasses as he signs in. Mrs. Johnson gives him a rare, genuine smile as she rubs his back and tells him that if he gets too tired, he can take his break whenever he'd like to get a bit of rest. Boy, if Jaemin was here right now, he'd for sure complain and say "Mrs. Johnson obviously likes you more." He shakes his head at the thought. Jeno puts on his headphones and connects to the system, watching as a car pulls up to the drive-thru and a lady with a large green hat that matches her green suit pokes her head out of the window. This is going to be a long day. 

The lady said her order, and he repeated it about five times before she found something wrong with it and asked him to change it, and then added something onto that. Then when she heard the bill, she took off an item, before asking to put it back on. Then he repeats the total once more and asks if the order was completed. Once she confirmed he asks her to head to the first window. Once she pulled up, he cited off the order once again, and said the total. Then he had to wait for an entire three minutes because she needed to get her last three dollars for the bill and her son can't count silvers for the life of him. Jeno, really didn't have time for this. 

Just as the lady _finally_ gave Jeno the exact total, the window from the back scrolled down and a girl with neon green hair said sorry for the hold up. What's with all of the fucking green? He then gestures them to go to the second window where they'll get their meal and to have a good day, because his shift just started and his first customers was a car filled with a bunch of green. Whatever symbolic thing that color has for them, I hope it doesn't happen. 

After that green catastrophe, the drive-thru cleared and the front counter did what they did best. Austin placed a hand on his back and Jeno looked up and placed a tired smile on his face in response. Austin nodded, because apparently that was a conversation of its own and headed to the back where he helped with whatever went on in the back. Jeno never worked in the back, so he wouldn't know. 

Around 4:56pm, another car slotted into the drive-thru and Jeno pitched up with a startle. When the car approached the intercom, and the window rolled down, Jeno repeated the standard line and asked for their order. He was surprised when they said his name though. 

"Jeno Lee?" The person voiced out, and then she splutters, "I didn't know you were working today Jeno." 

"Yeah, I'm actually manning drive-thru today." 

"How much times do you have to come here to know practically the whole staff Cece?" An older woman said in a distance and it hits Jeno in the head like a dodgeball. FUCK, it's Sierra. I didn't mentally prepare for seeing her today what the FUCK do I do in this situation? 

"Ma, Jeno and I go to the same university, jeez. You think I come here every day?" 

"Oh, if that's the case, hello Jeno, how are you, darling?" The older woman says to him, and he couldn't pinpoint the tone exactly, but it sounded a lot like warmth and that made him a bit happy. 

"I'm fine ma'am how are you?" He replied and the older woman says that she's doing fine as well. Sierra asks for three number eights, one with large fries, one without ranch and bacon and all with three large mango smoothies. When he repeats the order out for her and asks for confirmation, she giggles as she says yes and Jeno chokes out the total, because aside from the static, Sierra's giggles makes him feel as if he's walking on clouds. 

Sierra rolls up to the first window in style, with her hair in two big balls and her curls on the sides of her face as they were yesterday. There were pieces of her hair that were curled into and waved around on her forehead before journeying back into the slick that forms into the ponytails on her head and to be honest, it looks cute. Sierra is very cute, it's hurting Jeno's soul. Jeno repeats the order and says the total, taking the money from her and handing her back her change. Jeno then notices that the older woman in the car looks exactly like Sierra, if not obviously older and Jeno wonders if that's really Sierra's mother, or if it was just her older sister.

"So, where are you guys headed at almost 5pm on a Sunday evening?" Jeno asks once he notices that Sierra's mother didn't pull up, but turned down her music and waved brightly at the boy who spoke. He waved back in response. 

"Oh, we're headed to church. It starts at five, but we don't like going all that early. Too much people testifying about the same thing. It gets old." Sierra replied, and even though he didn't understand (because his religion differed from theirs) he laughed when Sierra's mother said "Amen to that." and smiled once they both laughed at each other. 

Sierra's mother introduced herself fully and they both said their salutations as they drove up to the second window. Jeno waved them away and Sierra poked her head out of the car, shouting out 

_**"See you later, Jeno Lee."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, we met Sierra's mOTHER?! It's so nice how they're so kind to Jeno. See you in the next chapter !!


End file.
